An Angel's Wings
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: AU Space exploration destroyed half the planet. In the year 5072, a child was born with wings. They called him an angel. In After Angel's 171, angel Satoshi Hiwatari is saved by human Daisuke. SatoDai
1. Chapter 1

_**An Angel's Wings**_

**Chapter 1**

A young boy, age 10, was wandering about a thickly wooded area. He had blue hair and eyes, and he was scared. On his back were folded two perfectly white wings.

His fear was truly shown when a great beast leapt at him from behind the trees. His wings shot out to protect him. The close vicinity of the trees hindered his movements and he hoped help would come soon.

The beast in front of him may have been a large boar, or a bear, or something else entirely. All that mattered was that this young, innocent boy had entered it's territory and he would pay dearly for it. It made a sound with some semblance to a roar and a screech before charging him.

He let out a yell as the beast's horn rammed into his right shoulder. The winged boy flew backwards until he hit a large tree, falling in a crumpled, bleeding heap on the earth below. Blue eyes struggled to open as he felt thundering footsteps nearing him.

A red blur raced to guard him from his left, landing between him and the charging beast. His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out what the figure looked at. Red encompassed his sight; red hair, red eyes...red...

It may have even been a girl...

The new boy screeched something the blue eyed child could no longer decipher before he passed out on the cold ground, now somewhat stained in blood. A light explosion of sudden air ruffled his hair, followed by a low thud near by his unconscious form.

-

'This world in which we live has changed drastically from what it once was in the past. In the 21st century, technology flourished and the human race seemed to be doing quite well for themselves. But exploration of space caused the abrupt end to this time.

Humans found and brought back fragments of what was believed to be a planet that was destroyed thousands of years ago. We didn't heed the warning from that belief.

During testing of the fragments, the rocks suddenly exploded, killing off almost half of the world's population, plants, and animals. The rest suffered droughts or flooding, with no food. But slowly, the Earth was healing.

The year 5072 brought about a drastic change in our lifestyles. A child was born who carried wings on his back. He was called an angel. After this birth came many others. The times changed. The After Angel's Era.

In AA 171, the Angel's are considered a whole new species. They are rich and powerful and everyone adores them. The humans who don't possess wings often become workers in the Angel's houses...Servants to their will.

Angel's wings are known to come in two different colors. White or Black with the rarity of Grey. Angel's usually have powers that come along with having their wings, but some never receive these gifts. No one knows when they will receive their powers, and anyone who gives birth to one of the Angel's is thought to have been chosen by God.

My name is Daisuke. I'm 9 years old with no last name. I just saved my best friend from an Airbore. I rarely speak, and I have no special qualities. My hair and eyes are red, and I have no family.

Beasts are a common thing now. They will attack without warning. We were lucky...waking up in a field of white lily petals instead of heaven's clouds.

* * *

So? What do you think? This entire first chapter was written during school on notebook paper. Which would explain why I thought it was longer than it is. Sorry guys and gals! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daiiiiisukeeeee!" A cheery voice called.

Red-headed and red-eyed Daisuke looked up. He stood up from the garden and smiled, waving at the brunette girls running over to him.

"Morning Daisuke!" the short haired one, Riku, stopped next to him and held her empty basket in front of her, her twin Risa right behind her.

Daisuke nodded. "Morning Harada-san." he greeted.

"Oh come on! Stop it!" she bashed playfully, blushing at the title. "Anyways, me and Risa get to go shopping today for the Hiwatari's. Wanna come?" she asked.

Daisuke spotted Risa, all dressed up, before he nodded. He wondered why she was all dressy for a shopping trip.

-

"Hey there Haradas! Shopping for the Angels again?" a girl called from the side of the road, at a shop cart.

"Shut it Hio!" Riku stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who gasped in pleasure.

"Daiiisukee! Come here and buy my products!" she waved cheerfully at him. Risa lightly took his hand, drawing his attention away from the cart, and shook her head.

"No Hio. We're on official business. Any distractions and we'll be late for lunch." she said curtly, dragging the red headed 14 year old away. He waved apologetically back at the pouting blonde.

"Come see me later then!" she called after them.

"She's so annoying." Riku scoffed as they shopped.

"Riku. Don't be so harsh." Daisuke tried.

"She's constantly trying to grab you away from the Hiwatari's!" she growled. Daisuke laughed nervously at the glare on her face.

"Hiwatari-kun is really special." Daisuke nodded when she calmed. Risa was looking around for something.

"He isn't here Risa." Riku sighed, exasperated. Risa pouted before she slumped her shoulders.

"Hm?" Daisuke blinked. "Dark-san will be visiting this afternoon, Harada-san." he spoke to Risa, who perked up. "He and Krad-sama have something to discuss, Hiwatari-kun told me so."

"Daisuke...Why do you call Krad by his first name and Satoshi by his last name?" Riku asked after paying for the groceries. Daisuke blinked before smiling slyly.

"Why don't you put honorifics after their names?" he asked.

"Because I don't." she blinked. "Hey! That wasn't fair!" Daisuke laughed lightly as they walked back to the Hiwatari castle.

-

The Hiwatari's were a special family. They had given birth to _two _angels. Their mansion was larger than most, but not by much. It had hundreds of rooms and a large garden in the back. Daisuke was usually found there, caring for the plants.

Krad was the first born angel to the Hiwatari family. He had long blonde hair, most just bangs, and golden eyes. His wings were white and went to the floor. He had a worse attitude than Satoshi, and he scared most of the humans. Krad thought he was better than everyone else.

Satoshi was the second born angel to the Hiwatari family. His hair was short and blue. His eyes were blue too and most people described them as ice. His wings were also white, and went to the floor. Satoshi was usually cold to people, but not because he thought he was better than them. Actually because he thought he was _less _than them.

Krad made sure he felt that way.

Dark was a Mousy. He was the only angel in the family and his mother kept hoping that one day Dark would suddenly gain powers to help her gain more money. He really didn't want powers, all the ladies wanted him already. He lived in a mansion east of the Hiwatari's. Dark's wings were black and his eyes were lavender purple.

He was probably the only one Krad thought worthy of his attention.

Daisuke, Riku, and Risa were humans that worked for the Hiwatari's. Riku and Risa Harada were twins. Risa was in love with Dark, or so she claimed. Daisuke was just the boy who saved Satoshi 5 years ago. He was Satoshi's best friend...or _only_ friend.

Speaking of which, said blue haired angel was walking towards them as the three teens entered the castle.

"Daisuke!" he called softly, with a certain coldness to it. All three turned to him. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, we took him with us to the market." Riku explained. Satoshi turned cold eyes to the twins.

"Dark will be arriving soon. He'll be in the main hall." was his monotone response.

Risa gasped and rushed off towards the kitchen. Riku ran to catch up.

"Um...talk to you later Daisuke!" Riku called over her shoulder. Daisuke waved to her before Satoshi cleared his throat.

"Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke greeted in a soft way. Satoshi hugged him for a minute before taking his hand and leading him away.

"Ohayo Daisuke-kun." he smiled, the cold was gone. "I've been looking all over for you. Come on. I wanna go exploring."

Daisuke smiled at his friend's back, or...his wings...whatever. Satoshi was never cold to him.

"Hey hey hey!" a voice echoed in the hallway, causing the two to stop. "What? Not gonna say 'Hi' to me?"

18 year old Dark Mousy stood in a doorway that they had just passed by. His hair was only bangs, as he cut it that way. Dark Mousy wore his usual black clothing that was not as black as his wings.

"Dark." Satoshi greeted coldly.

"Hi there Dai!" Dark waved, ignoring Satoshi. Daisuke waved at him.

"It's nice to see you again Dark-san." the red head nodded. "Have you been to see Krad-sama yet?"

"Nope. I'm avoiding the twins, so I had to take the long way." he winked before ruffling Daisuke's hair. "See you two later."

As Dark walked down the hallway, Satoshi tugged lightly on Daisuke's hand.

"Daisuke..." he urged. Red eyes turned to him and then Daisuke began leading Satoshi down the hallway.

"We'll go there." he said kindly, and Satoshi smiled. (1)

-

_Blue eyes blinked open and he turned his head. A petite looking red head lay next to him. His shirt was shredded and he had a cut on his left arm. Satoshi gasped, sitting up and laying the small form in a sitting position against him. He blinked, realizing the other was a boy._

_He looked around, wondering what happened to the Airbore. His eyes widened, seeing white lily petals surrounding them. They were glowing in a mysteriously beautiful light that Satoshi didn't understand._

_He remembered being hit by the Airbore and checked his shoulder. The red head's hair was brushing the rip in his white shirt, but there was no other sign that he had ever been injured. He sat in awe..._

_It was a miracle.

* * *

_

(1) This confused Onee-chan #1. Daisuke is taking Satoshi to the place where they first met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dark!" the brunette screeched when she saw the older man.

"Ah." he froze. "Dammit." he scoffed, turning and smiling. "Hi there ladies...How have you been?"

"Oh Dark!" the brunette cheered again. Her hair was shoulder length and looked like a weird form of melted chocolate. "I've missed you sooo much...Why do you stay away so long?"

'_To stay away from you?'_ he mused silently.

"I have to help my mother. She constantly wants my attention." he smiled unconvincingly. _'More so than even you.'_ he cringed inwardly.

"Dark! What's with that fake laugh, huh?" Riku asked angrily. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"No no. Why would I do that?" he waved his hands around in defense. The Harada twins scared him.

-

Daisuke sighed in content, looking up at the sky and laying on soft green grass. The garden was his favorite place in the entire palace. It reminded him of a long time ago that would never be spoken of ever again...

"_Daisuke..."_

He blinked and turned to look at a girl with small pink wings.

"Towa?" he asked confusedly.

"_Daisuke...Are you sure you want to do this?"_ she asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, Towa?" he asked.

"_Listen to me Daisuke! You can't leave us!" _she seemed to be begging him._ "Dai!"_

Daisuke shot up to a sitting position. He looked around and took a deep breath. A dream?

"I'm sorry Towa..." he said softly, looking at the sky.

He gasped, hearing a yell and his head snapped to the window above him in the wall of the castle floors up. Krad's room. Daisuke was up and running inside before it had finished echoing in his mind.

-

"Maybe now you'll understand just how stupid you are!" a blonde yelled angrily, hatefully. "I don't understand why mother even puts up with you! The only reason anyone listens to you is because you have wings."

A smaller, blue haired boy was on the ground, holding his right wing carefully. It was bent oddly. (He's jealous of his younger brother. So trivial you are Krad.)

"I'm going to meet with Dark. I want you gone before I get back."

With that, he went to his door and opened it. He was walking down the hall when a red head ran past him. He glared, watching as Daisuke ran into his room through the open door. Krad then continued down the hall.

Daisuke knelt down next to Satoshi and made a small noise of surprise at the bent wing. Satoshi looked up at him.

"Guess I'm really useless if I can't even stand up to...my own brother...huh?" he asked, pain lacing his words.

"The worst thing to do is to hurt an angel's wings..." Daisuke whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"D-don't worry so much." Satoshi gave a weak smile. "It'll heal. I just can't fly...for awhile...heh."

Daisuke nodded numbly before helping Satoshi up off the floor and supporting him all the way back to his room. Daisuke rushed to the bathroom and got the first aid kit, bandaging Satoshi's wing up and making Satoshi lay down on his left side.

"How long...do you suppose?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke was always able to give pretty accurate guesses at how long it would take for something to heal.

"Two weeks..." Daisuke whispered and Satoshi cringed. "I wish I could do more to help..."

"No...It's fine...I'll see you later then, ok?" Satoshi glanced over his right shoulder at Daisuke before turning back to stare at the wall and the window again.

-

"Dark."

"Krad."

"I'd like to discuss with you the Angels."

"You want to discuss us?" Dark asked in confusion.

"No. _Real_ angels." Krad clarified. "Angel's that are not born on Earth, but in Heaven."

"What are you talking about? There are no-" Dark was cut off by a glare from Krad.

"I believe there are, Dark. Angel's who have multiple abilities and can hide their wings." Krad walked around the room, and Dark avoided his large white wings. "I think they may be hidden among us everyday, posing as humans."

"Well, it'd be very amazing if you could prove that." Dark said cooly.

"You know Dark...You're right." Krad looked like he had just had an epiphany. "I'll expose an angel."

As Krad began to laugh, Dark wondered what he had just started.

* * *

Out : I'm amazed at how short this story came out to be and how...anti-climactic it is. Well, it's anti-climactic to me at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Truth is that I was just lazy, so no excuses here. I will apologize far in advanced for the crappiness of this story.**

**In my stories, and my sister's, we try to delve beneath the surface to find something deeper. All 8 chapters of this piece of -bleep- is just surface area. I didn't delve too deep, and even though my friends liked it, it doesn't meet my own expectations. I don't hold much to standard, but this...just doesn't cut it for me.**

**Gomen!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Satoshi wasn't able to get up and out of bed, so Daisuke often came and sat with him. Just sat, no words. Neither of them spoke often anyway, so it was fine.

Daisuke's day was pretty normal besides. He woke up early and cooked breakfast for Krad, Satoshi, and himself. Then he exited to the garden and worked there until Risa and Riku came to get him to go shopping or make lunch. Daisuke cleaned the castle mostly after that, but there were so many people just begging for jobs that he didn't do much except clean the kitchen and his room.

Daisuke feared three things in life. And only three things. He feared for Satoshi. He feared running out of work at the mansion, for it was the only reason he was allowed to stay. He also feared that any secret he held would be found out. Not that Daisuke had many secrets, but no one wants theirs found out, right?

Lately though...there had been a fourth thing added to that list.

Daisuke had never been afraid of Krad. Krad was mean and the source of Satoshi's pains, but he had never feared the blonde. Hated, but not feared. But Krad had recently taken to stalking him.

When Daisuke was in the garden, he could feel eyes on the back of his head. Boring into his skull, almost trying to read his mind...

When the red head was cooking in the morning, Krad was there. He stood just outside the kitchen door...waiting. It was freaking him out!

The only solace he got from his frightening new phobia, was when he sat in Satoshi's room. The room was 5 floors up and the door was always closed. Daisuke liked Satoshi's room for other reasons too. It was quiet.

A bookshelf was next to the head of Satoshi's bed, his closet beyond it's feet. A desk was next to the door and a window above Satoshi's bed, almost seeming to 'hang' off the end of it and lay between the bed and the closet door.

Satoshi usually slept while Daisuke sat there at the foot of his bed. His left wing curled to his body, providing extra warmth, and his right wing laying flat out. He couldn't lay on it, it caused him too much pain, so he was usually found facing the window. He was awake when Daisuke came in, and asleep when Daisuke left.

At times like these, when Satoshi slept, Daisuke caressed his wings softly praying they healed quickly. He cursed his situation, unable to help his best friend stand up to his only fear...Krad.

Sometimes Daisuke fell asleep next to Satoshi's bed, and woke to the first rays of light through the window. These days, he cursed himself again, for he was starting the day later than he usually would.

Dark hadn't come back to visit yet, and Daisuke knew it was because he feared the Harada's. Risa Harada's fancy of him, and Riku Harada's hate of him. No one knew quite _why_ she hated him. She just did. But the little red headed boy still wished he would come and see them...It would at least keep Krad away from them while he kept Dark from breaking or stealing anything in the household...namely the workers.

-

_A 9 year old blue haired boy was attacked by a large beast, and a 9 year old red head jumped in the way. A piece of himself was lost in the rescue, forever to be scarred. They awoke to healed wounds and flower petals._

_A 14 year old blue haired boy was beaten and left to whimper. A 14 year old red head stroked the white wings of the blue haired boy. A blonde followed his every move with golden eyes._

_An 18 year old red head was grabbed by the neck and pulled into the shadows. An 18 year old blue haired boy ran through hallways, calling a name. A 24 year old blonde held the red head up in the air, then tossed him aside._

_A young girl with pink wings sang a prayer and reached down from the sky to a falling child. Strange, bright colored wings enveloped his vision and a boy screamed._

"_NO!"_

"Ah!"

A purpled haired boy sat bolt upright in his bed. His breathing was ragged and he was sweating, it seemed he'd run a mile. Black wings were spread, only to be pulled in trying to comfort himself. He couldn't stop shaking!

"I...I..." No words could be formed as he hugged himself tighter.

Even as he sat there, the images were fleeing from him...What had that dream been?

* * *

God! That was short! Sorry for that tooo! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Though I only got...1 review to the last chapter, I feel bad about making everyone wait so long, so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"How does it feel Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, looking below him.

Daisuke looked up at him and smiled.

"It's great. I love flying!" he laughed, looking below them both at the ground far below.

"I'm actually amazed that you aren't scared with the height. We're over 400 feet up. What if I dropped you?" Satoshi asked, worried Daisuke would get himself killed with this trust-thing one day.

"I trust you Hiwatari-kun." the red head said truthfully, a smile on his face.

It was mid afternoon and 18 year old Satoshi was flying his only friend Daisuke around the city, and very high up.

"But other people Daisuke...You shouldn't trust them." Satoshi's tone was bitter.

"I don't trust Krad-sama..." Daisuke assured him.

Even at 18, Daisuke was...smaller than most, even some of the girls. Satoshi wondered why Daisuke was so thin, so small...

Satoshi had decided, a few days ago, to take Daisuke flying regularly. He felt bad that he, his brother, and Dark could go flying whenever they wanted, but Daisuke was left on the ground or sitting on the rooftop waiting for them.

Daisuke claimed he didn't mind not flying, but Satoshi could tell he was sad and lonely whenever they took off. It wasn't hard carrying the red head either. Daisuke was also very light, he found out. His wings had grown with him too. The large white wings had no problem holding them both up.

Satoshi felt 100 times happier...whenever he saw Daisuke smile.

-

"Ugh..."

"Is something the matter, Dark?" a blonde asked curtly, staring at the papers scattered across a large wooden desk.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Dark gave a goofy smile, then grimaced as pain shot through his head. "I've just had these god forsaken headaches so often lately...And they don't go away."

"Maybe it's a migraine. Humans get them often." Krad moved a small stack of papers to the side and opened a small file.

"It's _not_ a migraine." Dark insisted. "What are you looking at anyway?" he asked, changing the subject without trying.

"My notes. Collected over the years since my first suspicion. Brought together to try and uncover a god." Krad said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Oh Go-Not 'true angels' again! Give it up Krad!" Dark laid his hands on the edge of the desk roughly, causing Krad to look up at him.

"I'm this close Dark, _this_ close." he showed with his fingers.

"You've been at it for 4 years Krad. You've found nothing." Dark advised against it again.

"I already know who they are. Now I just have to figure out how to unveil them." Krad assured the black winged man of 24 in front of him.

"Huh? You know who they are?" Dark's interest peaked. "Who!"

"I thought they weren't real." Krad gave him on of his sadistic smiles. Dark scowled.

"Krad!" he said forcefully, and the smirkish-smile vanished.

"You should know. He's been here for over 9 years." Krad said lowly.

"Huh?" Dark made a move to sit down on air and Krad flicked his finger, a chair moving under his friend.

"A _true _angel can hide their wings, heal things and people, make plants grow, change what they look like and how much they weigh, and so much more Dark." Krad leaned back in his chair. "Wouldn't it be great to have that power in your control?"

"You still haven't told me who it is." Dark said pointedly, leaning forward towards the desk. Krad rolled his eyes and pushed the file to Dark.

Dark's purple eyes scanned the first sheet and he flipped through the file, eyes widened as he went. Krad smirked at the response. He gasped when Dark suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his head and falling to the floor.

The file's papers flew everywhere. Dark lay on the floor, clutching his head in pain and twitching, even though he was already falling into unconsciousness.

"Dark?" he heard, far away. "Dark!"

-

_He was attacked by a large beast, stabbed through the shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Someone enveloped in red jumped to save him and fell beside him. They woke up unwounded in a field of flower petals. His shoulder was fine and there was no pain nor blood._

_He was sick and only this one could tell how long until he recuperated. He was injured and only this one could tell how long until he was healed. He smiled and this one smiled and he felt incredibly happy..._

_...I hear laughter that is all to familiar and run towards it. The voice echoed off the walls and I can only guess where it came from. I broke into splendid sunset and saw the source of the laughter. My one and only _true_ fear was coming true._

That_ one tossed this one to the side, smirking in his evil way. I yell and I can't figure out why. I'm suddenly at the edge, looking down and screaming "No!" Then red fills my vision and I can't speak at all..._

-

Dark sprung up in his bed and looked around to realize that...he wasn't in his bed. He lay in a white room and a white bed with white sheets. Let's just say...he contrasted greatly to the room he was in.

"Oh, Dark-san!"

He turned to look at the one to his right, his left hand on his forehead. Red hair assaulted his sight.

"Dai?" he asked drowsily. The red head nodded. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital section of the Hiwatari mansion. Krad-sama brought you here after you collapsed...Or, that's what he said." Daisuke explained. "I was told to stay here and watch you while everyone else was gone." he smiled kindly at Dark.

Dark's eyes widened slightly when he remembered what Krad had told him. A slight flush covered his face and he had to look down at the sudden wave of dizziness.

"Dammit..." Dark ran a hand through his hair before hiding his face by placing one hand on either side of his head.

"Dar-?" Daisuke tried, but stopped when the black winged angel began shaking.

"Why'd it have to be like _this_?" he cried out loudly. "Why's it so _painful_?" he asked sadly.

"Dark-san?" Daisuke tried again, placing a hand on Dark's shoulder.

Dark gasped.

_A young woman with light brown hair, almost blonde, smiling down at him and cooing him to sleep._

_A girl with indeterminable age and small pink wings took his hand and led him. That same girl was crying, pleading with an innocent yet somewhat annoying voice for him not to go._

_A blue haired boy with white wings being attacked by an Airbore. The overwhelming need to protect him._

_A brunette girl and her sister running up in a field of flowers. A blonde man with an evil face. A purple haired man with black wings._

_The feeling of falling encompassed all, but there was no fear. Feather's rustled around him and assured his safety._

"Ah!" Dark pushed Daisuke away as hard as he could, clutching his head and trying to force the oncoming images away.

He barely heard the crash of Daisuke falling backwards, knocking over his chair and falling into the table behind him. He heard the cry of pain when the table hit the glass of the wall, cracking and piercing in soft flesh.

He turned his head, shaking slightly still, and gasped.

"Daisuke!" a voice yelled in surprise, soon Dark saw Satoshi kneel down next to the red head. "Daisuke what happened?"

Daisuke shook his head and tried to reach around his back to pull out some glass. Satoshi carefully yet quickly flipped him over and used a piece of glass to cut the shirt off. Dark's and Satoshi's eyes widened at the sight they saw.

On Daisuke's back were two scars about where the shoulder-blades were. The glass had cut into one of the scars and it was bleeding. Satoshi carefully pulled the little pieces out of the skin around the scars before he took hold of the other one.

Daisuke hissed in pain when the blue haired boy began to pull the glass out. It was out and Satoshi was up, laying Daisuke next to Dark in the bed, who moved over, before grabbing some bandages.

Satoshi quickly cleaned the cuts and began to properly bandage the wounds. Dark's eyes were shaking, the same line playing over and over again in his mind.

"_Wouldn't it be great to have that power in your control?"_

* * *

Wow. I've just realized that this story follows Dark around a lot. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dark recovered from his mental instability and went home the next afternoon. No one told Risa or Riku that he'd ever been there.

Daisuke's cuts had healed, but the scar still had a band-aid over it. The sensitive skin hadn't healed yet. Satoshi wouldn't let him move until it had, meaning he was staying in Daisuke's room in order to keep him still.

Daisuke's room was different from Satoshi's. His bed was smaller, since he didn't have to worry about wings. The window was small and he had no closet, just a dresser. There was no desk and no bookshelf, but there was a table with a lamp on it.

"Remind me to get you a better room." Satoshi muttered for the 700th time since he'd entered the room.

"No Hiwatari-kun...You don't need to do that." Daisuke insisted once more. "I'm fine, really."

Satoshi stared at him with a calculating look for a long time before he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course!" Daisuke nodded furiously, waving his hands around to clarify. Satoshi nodded and leaned back in his chair, wings stretching.

"I'm going to bed." Satoshi announced calmly before motioning to Daisuke.

"Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke sighed, laying down in bed on his right side, as the left scar had been hit. "I don't...I don't want you doing this."

Satoshi looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"I don't..." Daisuke said, almost crying it seemed. "You're doing too much. I'll be fine, I promise. I won't leave my room until I'm healed. But I don't want you doing this."

Satoshi stared at him.

"Just tonight then." Satoshi promised, laying down next to Daisuke in the small bed and wrapping his wings around the smaller boy. "Let me help you tonight."

"Hiwatari-" Daisuke tried to protest.

"No." Satoshi stopped him. "I don't have any powers to help you with. I may never have them. So let me do this...Let me stay with you tonight."

Daisuke closed his eyes and scooted ever-so-slightly closer to Satoshi before his breathing evened out in the peace of sleep. Satoshi smiled slightly and fell asleep, his wings protecting both of them.

Daisuke opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping Satoshi.

"It's wrong Satoshi. What you feel...What _I_ feel...It's wrong..."

-

Stuck in his room for a few days, Daisuke had discovered painting again. Yes, again. He'd painted a long time ago. His mother had loved his paintings. Daisuke was relieved to realize he hadn't lost his ability.

Satoshi came in sometimes and he always hid the art from him. It was his secret painting, his secret...He feared his secrets being found...

A night, the picture took flight in his dreams. The wings spread wide and unrestrained as they soared through the sky, breaking the clouds and smiling as the sun bathed their skin in warmth, passing by old and new friends, joining them. Until finally, every time, they came to an unpassable wall. A figure with wings that stopped their paths and stood looming darkly over it all. The wings disappeared and they fell.

But when he awoke and stared into the depths of his painting, Daisuke knew it was still the same. The wings were there, the friends remained in his dreams, as did his fears. So he relaxed and lay back in bed, every time.

Satoshi came and comforted away the insecurities he didn't know Daisuke had, and the red head repeated Satoshi's actions of 4 years ago, falling asleep before the other left.

Satoshi could've looked at the painting at these times. But he knew it was special to Daisuke, so he didn't mess with it.

Dark appeared in the doorway one night, after Satoshi had left. It resembled midnight, and he entered the darkness of the room. The only light came from the slightly ajar door. He walked over and put his hand on the canvas.

His eyes traveled to the sleeping boy and he seemed to become sad, regretful. His hand traveled along the sheet that curtained the canvas and hid the painting. Dark's eyes flowed from the lightly shut red eyes to the sheet as he ripped it off, the cloth falling silently to the floor.

The painting contained red. Colors of familiarity relative to a certain red headed boy. The wings spread wide and unrestrained. Light held in the palm of a hand, to light the way in darkness. Whites and Blacks behind with painfully clear perception.

"Daisuke..."

'_Come here Dai...I have someone for you to meet, and something for you to see...'_ a woman's voice echoed in his mind and he lightly touched his shoulder.

* * *

Dark was remembering the things that happened last chapter. The painting was of Daisuke as an angel, with wings. Satoshi and Dark and Krad in the background with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Daisuke?" Satoshi called softly, looking into the red head's room. "Daisuke?"

There was no one. He walked further in and saw the covers were thrown to the floor and the easel was uncovered.

The painting, he saw, was of Daisuke holding a guiding light in his hands. Satoshi, Krad, and Dark stood behind him, almost as if following that light. His eyes grew sad. Daisuke really wanted his own wings...

A flush came to his ears and he snapped around and exited the room, heading for the nearest bathroom.

"Dai-" he stopped, seeing the brunette walk out of the bathroom. "Takashi..." he gave the boy a bored expression.

"Ah, hi there Hiwatari-san." he greeted with a bow that mocked all bows ever bowed. "What are you doing down here so early?"

"I was looking for...Daisuke." he said dully, already annoyed with this workers presence.

"Weird. Your brother said the same thing. I told him where Daisuke's room is, but you already know." he shrugged before walking away to get something to eat. Satoshi stood frozen in the middle of the room.

Krad had been looking for Daisuke? Satoshi knew his brother had stalked Daisuke at one point, and it had angered him. Krad had been going insane slowly since 4 years ago, or so he believed. Had Krad begun stalking again? Or worse...What had he done to Daisuke? Where had he taken him?

"Daisuke!" Satoshi took off running desperately. Up the stairs, down the hallways, everywhere. "Daisuke!"

Laughing entered his head and he flipped around, wings defensive. He could see Dak walking into the hallway he was in, but the purple haired teen hadn't been the one laughing. It was Krad.

"Ah, Satoshi?" Dark looked up from his book. "What are you doing? You look petrified!" he smirked.

"Where's Daisuke?" Satoshi asked angrily. Dark blinked.

"Don't know." he shrugged.

Satoshi took off past him and Dark reached out, grabbing Satoshi by the hand to stop him. He gasped.

_Running down a hallway. Evil laughter. Screaming. So much screaming. Thrown to the side. 'No he'll die!'_

Dark realized he was still holding onto Satoshi's wrist,and that Satoshi was staring at him with the fear in his eyes and pleading, but also with curiosity at the shock displayed in Dark's eyes.

"Follow me." he ordered, dragging Satoshi behind him, but not hitting him with his larger black wings.

"I have to find-"

"You'll never get there in time if you don't _listen_ to me! I want to change this reality!" Dark yelled angrily, speeding up. Satoshi stared at him in slight shock.

They came to the stairs leading up to the roof and Dark let him go. He motioned up and Satoshi began running, Dark stayed behind. He burst through the doors to see the beautiful sunset. Down the stairs, Dark flinched.

Krad stood, holding Daisuke up in the air. The red head seemed to be unconscious.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi called, then glared at his brother. "Krad! What is it with you and Daisuke? Stop messing around!"

"Oh, but Satoshi..." Krad said in a low, evil voice. "I'm not _messing around_ at all. I am about to prove my theory. I am about to learn about the powers of a true GOD!" he shook the hand that held Daisuke's shirt collar.

"No Krad. Don't you dare." Satoshi warned.

Krad smirked and tossed the small 18 year old over the edge of the building, a laugh escaping his lips.

"NO!" Satoshi yelled, running to the edge and looking over it as Daisuke fell the nearly 10 floors to the ground. (Hey, I said the house was big, didn't I?)

Krad laughed until something hit him in the head. He looked down. A book? The blonde looked up to see Dark standing just outside the doorway.

"Dark..." he greeted smoothly.

"Shut up Krad." Dark hissed. "You don't know what you just did. He'll _die_!" Dark yelled.

"Not if I'm right."

"Bullshit!" Dark yelled. "I've seen this too many times to not know. He's unconscious _dammit_! How's he gonna save himself?"

Satoshi's eyes widened and he let out a yell.

"Daisuke no! Wake up!"

-

"_Daisuke..."_ a young girls voice called softly.

"_Daisuke!"_ a young boy this time.

"_Daisuke."_ an older woman.

A hand was extended to him and he reached out, eyes wide open.

"_Towa. Wiz, Mom!"_ he smiled, tears leaking from his eyes as he grabbed the hand.

-

"Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled again, the red head closing in on the ground.

Red eyes shot open, determined. Those on the roof gasped at the flash of light as from Daisuke's back sprouted two magnificent red wings...

"I knew it!" Krad yelled in victory. He gasp/coughed when Dark's fist came in contact with his face. Krad flew across the ceiling and skid to a stop as he hit the edge's barrier. Dark cussed softly, holding his wrist.

"I've seen your future." he pointed. "And it's not pretty." he glared at Krad, who seemed shocked.

Satoshi stared in shock as Daisuke flew up on brilliant wings to float in front of him.

"D-d..." he took a deep breath and just stared.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke said sadly. "I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun."

Dark turned to watch the scene play out as Krad passed out on the floor.

"I never wanted to lie...So I tried not to say anything if I could help it..." Daisuke went on, crying. "I just wanted to help...But I never lied...Except about what I wanted..."

Satoshi took his hand and pulled Daisuke to him, letting the other boy land on the roof instead of floating.

"_Dai? Are you coming home?"_

"I wanted...to save you...But I didn't...I never helped you stand up to you're big brother...I've never...done anything!"

"_Nii-san..."_

"I could've healed you all those times...I wanted to heal you!..." Daisuke was on his knees, his wings protecting him. "I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun...I'm so sorry...I never meant to lie..."

Satoshi kneeled down in front of Daisuke and smiled at the red head. He reached out, past the wings, and wiped away the tears. Daisuke gasped and opened his eyes to look at the blue haired boy. Satoshi just caressed Daisuke's face.

"Idiot." he said. "You _did _save me. You _did _heal me." he assured Daisuke, retracting his hand. "You were, are, and always will be my best friend. My only friend that I've ever had. If you hadn't been there, I would've died when I was 9. I would have given up before now if you'd left."

Daisuke's eyes were dry, but threatening to spill yet. Satoshi thought it cute.

"So don't cry. You are the bravest, most innocent and _sincere _person I have ever known. There's nothing to apologize for."

Daisuke smiled, then that smile turned sad as his wings drew in and hid him from view. Satoshi wondered what Daisuke was doing. Dark's eyes were sad as he brought his right hand to his heart, left over it, and lowered his head, stray tears skating down his cheeks.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Satoshi looked to the sky. It was his first day out of the house in a long time...

He lay on the ground, wings laid carefully out so as not to hurt them. The clouds above him morphing into new shapes with every passing second...Never the same...

"Daisuke..." he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Out here finally, huh?" Dark asked, sitting down next to the blue haired boy.

"What do you want Dark?" he asked, giving the angelic man a bored stare.

"You know...he painted many great things while in his room." Dark continued as if he hadn't heard the other male.

Satoshi turned back to the sky.

"Ya..."

"It's been a year. Ya know?"

"Ya..."

"You wanna go flying?" Dark asked.

"Dark." Satoshi said flatly. Dark turned to look at him. "Can you read me...please?"

"Sure." he nodded, grabbing Satoshi's hand gently as Satoshi closed his eyes.

Dark's powers had developed so that he didn't gasp or get hurt whenever he had visions. Only Satoshi knew about it, and Krad. But Krad had become the first Angel Mental Patient. AMPs. (Ha! Amps!) He was never around anymore...

The Haradas still worked there, and Hio had joined them recently. Dark had moved out of his mother's mansion and into Satoshi's, to watch over him. He was never asked to read Satoshi. His past, present, and future. But now that he was asked , Dark didn't mind. He'd read everyone in the castle, and had random dreams of occurrences. Of course, those he read just thought he was flirting...they were mostly girls...

He released Satoshi's hand and pulled his right leg up, his arms around it. Satoshi opened his eyes slowly, after a minute. He turned to Dark and just stared.

"He's...only in your past now..." Dark said softly. "Only alive...In our memories...And in the paintings he made..."

Satoshi turned away from Dark, his slightly grass covered wings hid him, the way Daisuke's had.

'_Daisuke...'_ Dark sighed as he looked to the sky.

-

"_I could've healed you all those times...I wanted to heal you!..." Daisuke was on his knees, his wings protecting him. "I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun...I'm so sorry...I never meant to lie..."_

_Satoshi kneeled down in front of Daisuke and smiled at the red head. He reached out, past the wings, and wiped away the tears. Daisuke gasped and opened his eyes to look at the blue haired boy. Satoshi just caressed Daisuke's face._

"_Idiot." he said. "You did save me. You did heal me." he assured Daisuke, retracting his hand. "You were, are, and always will be my best friend. My only friend that I've ever had. If you hadn't been there, I would've died when I was 9. I would have given up before now if you'd left."_

_Daisuke's eyes were dry, but threatening to spill yet. Satoshi thought it cute._

"_So don't cry. You are the bravest, more innocent and sincere person I have ever known. There's nothing to apologize for."_

_Daisuke smiled, then that smile turned sad as his wings drew in and hid him from view. Satoshi wondered what Daisuke was doing. Dark's eyes were sad as he brought his right hand to his heart, left over it, and lowered his head, stray tears skating down his cheeks._

_Daisuke's wings began to glow, and they pulled in tight. Satoshi feared Daisuke would squish himself to death with his own wings. But they kept going in, and eventually wrapped around themselves, Daisuke now just a ball of red. Then they pulled out straight, like when you finish tying your shoes._

_Daisuke, the red wings, all evidence that the boy had ever been there...was gone._

_Satoshi could only stare at the spot Daisuke had been moments before._

"Thank you...Satoshi-kun..."

_And he cried._

-

"I can't read myself, did you know that?" Dark asked, a certain irony to his voice. "I would love to know if I'll ever see him again. Then I could change it. I could-" He paused, looking up.

A boy with red hair and red eyes was walking through the garden, on the edge near the castle. There were no wings on his back, but a little boy way with him. He recognized the boy from when Daisuke had touched his shoulder and held in a gasp.

It was Dai's younger brother...Wiz?

Daisuke stopped and pointed to something and Wiz looked down at it, his messy red hair mimicking that of his brothers. In fact, Wiz was a smaller replica of the angel he knew.

Daisuke turned his head, his eyes locked with Dark's, and the read head smiled.

"Dai-" Dark blinked and they were both gone. Satoshi turned to look at Dark, and was surprised at the smile on the purple haired 23 year olds face.

"Dark?" he asked in confusion.

Dark stood up and brushed himself off of grass, stretching his wings.

"Yea. I really wish I could read my own future." he laughed, and Satoshi was left to wonder as Dark took off flying.

-

Fin!

O.C. #2 : -cry-

Out : Is it really that bad to end a story before 10 chapters Onee-chan? -trying feebly to console her-


End file.
